Never
by Raised with Fangs
Summary: This is not a vampire story,but it is supernatural."They come from the ground, formed by water, changed by fire.they're dangerous. Don't let them get you miss, then we don't know what would happen to you" Little did she know that I'll know better soon
1. Chapter 1

_"I see them, they come from the ground, formed by fire." The lady spoke._

_"Yes, yes, Mrs Collony, Can you tell me about them?" The nurse asked. The old lady smiled._

_"Of course I can, young lady, I expect you to be careful. They'll come for you, your a pretty one." Mrs Collony spoke. The nurses heart raced then slowed, she formed a smile and sighed._

_"Yes, Ma'am, I'll be careful. Can you tell me about them?" The nurse tried again._

_"They rose from the ground, formed in water, but changed by fire. They held no figure, of course, until they they formed human figures. They could be anything they wanted. They are highly dangerous, the humans will freak. They know no such thing as aliens, they will not know, what to do." The old person spoke. "They feel fear, but the humans, they'll erupt, humans, they cannot hold such a creature. Humans jump to the wrong conclussions, but they are right for something, they will be dangerous, they'll come. Don't let them get you Miss. We won't know what will happen to you, then I won't have such a great friend."_

_The nurse sighed and stood up._

_"Yes, Mrs Collony, I won't let them get me, as long as you take your medication and have a good nights rest." The nurse spoke._

_She than walked from the room, never to be seen again._

_"They come from the ground, they'll get you miss." The old lady muttered, rocking back and forth._


	2. Chapter 2

I walked down the road, school just finished.

Mum used to tell me freaky stories when I was younger, and she still remained to freak me out.

Honestly, what kind of creatures rose from ground by water and turned into beings by fire?

"Just getting on my nerves." I groaned. Someone approached me.

"What's getting on your nerves?" Dragonmir asked. Yes, that was his name, Dragonmir. I sighed and glared at my best friend. He looked at my curiously.

I don't know why he wanted to befriend me, he just walked up to me not even half a year ago, he stuck by me all the time. He was gorgeous, 6 foot tall was a heavy masculine body, pure white skin and short brunette hair. He was what I thought was a player, but when I got to know him I knew I was wrong. He was a good friend, and even as guys tried hitting on me, he stood up. I wasn't that for a boyfriend, I really didn't want attention, but I received it with my looks, and when Dray entered my world, I knew that I just started more of that get- over- me crap.

"My mother." I glared. Dray waited for an explanation. I sighed and started. "She always puts these crazy things in my head, and then I start thinking about them, then they seem to stick, like literally, they don't wanna leave. I'm so sick of it, seriously, all that crap about creatures forming from the ground by water and turned to being by fire, who buys this crap? It makes no sense." I growled. I hit myself across the head and when I tried again Dray grabbed my arm.

"I wish you wouldn't hit yourself, you have such a pretty face, it would be a shame to see it wrecked." Dray said. I sighed and he released my arm. _"They come for pretty girls like you. You can't let them get you, they're dangerous." _My mothers words echoed in my head. I shook it back and forth, trying to rid of it.

"Ugh." I snapped. Dragonmir seemed to think about what I said, and when realizing it, he froze. He stared at me for an unmeasurable amount of time. The more I thought about it, the more I knew they weren't bad, no matter what. It seemed illogical that a creature would be accused and judged before they even had a chance to survive. If creatures rose from the ground by water, and turned by fire, I would not judge them, I would be me and deal with it.

"What?" I groaned. dray shook his head, yet as he walked me home, he didn't once talk to me, lost in thought.

* * *

_(Dray's POV)_

She mentioned it. She mentioned Water beings, she talked about what I was. I was sick as it was, I needn't feel more sick then I already was, I didn't need this on top of sickness. It was rare for Water people to get sick.

Danielle. She didn't believe it, of course she wouldn't, why would she? If she did she'd probably freak, we were known for a reputation, one given to us, not by choice. We were not dangerous, of course, we did have a thing for gorgeous women or men. Danielle was my responsibility, one I chose to keep my eyes on. I chose to protect her, and nobody can take that away from me.

She seemed so keen on ridding of the thoughts that I felt bad. We were not freaks, we didn't choose to be who we are. We didn't choose to be here, we were sent here for protection, to start anew. We wouldn't out grow the population of human beings, we just wanted a home, a place we can live because our planet rotted and vegetation whipped out. We needed to live, and if the humans were in the same situation, they'd do the same, hunt for a chance to live.

We have never hurt a human in our life, yet we live as they do, buying food they cook or kill. They accuse us of being dangerous, yet we haven't hurt any creature, and they kill them daily. I was not a monster, I didn't deserve a reputation. I didn't deserve fear from Danielle.


	3. Chapter 3

_(Dray's Pov.)_

I felt immeasurably ill, I hoped to get back to the place I call home before something happened.

"Dray?" Danielle's small sweet voice questioned me cautiously. Her hand grabbed my arm. She didn't flinch when all she could feel was a wetness. I knew I looked pale, probably red as well. I was heating, very, very hot. My body was losing control.

"Dray!" Danielle screamed as I fell forward. She tried to catch me, but she could only hold me up so long before falling to the ground with me. I whithered in agony, it hurt, a lot, not the fall, but the heating. I was losing water, heat vapourising it.

Danielle scrambled forward, turning me over, ignoring the steamy water that followed with her touch.

"Dray, what's happening?" She asked calmly. I knew she was working it out. I didn't try to stop her.

"Danielle." I gasped. "It hurts."

"What hurts? Dray, please talk to me. My home is two houses down, can you get there?" Danielle cried. She buried her head into my chest before looking up with tear struck cheeks to see if I was answering.

"You can't do anything." I spat as more water poured from me.

"I'll figure something, you can't stay here, ju-just get into my house, please, we'll work from there, please." She was begging me. With her help I got to my feet.

She started as quickly as she and I could to get to her home. I seemed to be sinking, my mind was going blank, I wouldn't last longer.

* * *

_(Danielle pov)_

I stumbled and screamed as Dray's wait fell. I was almost there, I figured out what he was, he hadn't hurt me, and I wasn't planning on letting my best friend melt to death.

A plan formed in my mind, and Dray fell. I didn't catch him this time, instead I raced to my bathroom in my home. The one in my room. Mother and father didn't live with me, I was seventeen, I was legal enough to live by myself.

I turned on the cold water tap, it ran fast, my bath was pretty large, so it had to run fast, it would fill within a minute. I ran back out to the hall and pulled Dray up, My best friend was melting! I took a firm grip on his waist and pulled him along me. We made it to the bathroom and the bath was already over flowing, I let it run and wreck the carpet outside the door. It wouldn't be too bad because I closed the door behind me anyway. I pushed Dray carefully into the water, but he fell; it didn't seem hard, and it wasn't like he hit the bottom of the tub.

He was completely under, covered completely by water. I fell to my knees on the tiled floor and sobbed, hands clutched onto the edge of the tub. My legs eventually, after quite awhile, became covered in water. Sitting down, I was hip deep in water. I rested my head on the tubs edge, ignoring and liking the feeling of the warm water on my skin, the water was warm even though I had only put on the cold.

"Don't you dare leave me Dray." I whispered. My eyes closed and I slept alongside my best friend, even if he was kind of part of the water. Dray wouldn't let me drown, I knew that, and as a water being, I knew he'd control the water if it surfaced too much. After awhile, the water became warmer, much warmer, like a blanket covering me on a cold night.

My eyes flickered for a little before closing into its sleep.

A hand stroked my face, "It's not safe to sleep in water, you know?" Dray's voice whispered.

"Mhmm," I mumbled, my eyes still closed. "but it's you." I sighed.

The water around me disappeared, and even though it was gone, I was still warm. Dray picked me up and carried me out of the bathroom.

I raised my hand to his cheek and opened my eyes.

"Don't scare me like that again, Dray." I ordered. Dray looked into my eyes, finding my meaning.

"It was never my intention to ever scare you, I got sick." He mumbled. I knew truth was all his words, but still, he had scare the crap out of me. I tugged on his arm and he let me down. My stomach growled and I sighed. I rubbed my eyes, my face still seemed to be wet, by my own tears or Dray, I didn't know.

"I'm hungry."


	4. Chapter 4

_(Dray's POV)_

My mind washed, it became blank, my body slumped and an unwanted darkness circle me.

I could faintly feel the small, warm hands gripping me, than as I thought it was ending, my existance was ending, I was lowered into something, only she let go of me, and I fell.

A rush of water surrounded me, keeping my afloat, yet keeping me under. I breathed in the oxygen I used, the thing that kept me well. I was sick, but with help from water, part of my home, I was recovering.

I faintly felt the presence of Danielle, it became clearer when moments passed, and I knew she was there, I knew very article of her being. Water rushed around her in speed, I controlled it, warming it to the temperature she'd like, settling it so she'd know that I would not harm her. She slept on the baths edge, Agonizing the pain she may think she'd have to go through if I did not wake. I was, after all, her best friend, her protector.

I could feel her winches, I could feel her fear. I could touch her body, I could sooth her my way. I wouldn't need to hide, she'd accept me, I knew this from her soul. I was never going to regrett coming here, I was never going to regrett falling in love.

What seemed like hours passed and I was still in this water, it was comforting, it was healing my sickness. My skin came vibrant once again, heat, the fire didn't seem to consume me in the pain it held me in. I was able to breath breath, whether it was water or air. My breathing collided with the water, amking shallow waves, soothing the edginess away from Danielle. She moved, her hand fell into the bath water, unconsciously touching my chest, holding on like a life jacket for the good it did her. Touching my skin, I knew she would heat more. I knew, to her, it would feel like a hot blanket on a cold, chilly night.

She muttered in her sleep, and even when water entered her mouth, she didn't choke. It would be impossible for her to die so easily from water, she would survive at least six minutes without air under water. I could feel that throughout her being, she wouldn't have the courage to try though, it would scare her if she thought she may drown.

Hours really did pass by the time I was fully recovered. I was a little more than recovered, I was certain that I looked a little more vibrant than usual, which probably meant that I looked a little more gorgeous, to a human at least.

I pulled out of the water, taking a deep breath of clean air. I looked at Danielle before touching her cheek, smoothing away the worry lines. Her eyes flickered for a moment then closed again, I knew she'd hear me.

"It's not safe to sleep in water, you know?" she almost groaned, instead she settled for a sigh.

"Mhmm." She started. "but it's you."

She knew the water was part of me, obviously, she knew she was safe. I didn't remove my hand from here face as I made all the water return to it's original place, and taking the warmth with it. I made Danielle dry, though her face remained wet. She would still be warm with my chosen body temperature, and I needed that small amount of water for it to work.

I picked her up, easily, she weighed nothing to me. Her head fell limp on my chest and she breathed me in, her fingers cirled on my shirt while the other hand came upto my face.

"Don't scare me like that again, Dray." she ordered. I stared into her open eyes and tried to find any fear, any escape plan. Nothing, she wasn't afraid of me, and I had jumped to the wrong conclusion, she just wanted me to be safe, she needed me.

"It was never my intention to ever scare you, I got sick." I told her miserably, I usually never get sick. I would never, in my right mind, scare her on purpose.

She surprised me by tugging on my arm, a clear invitation to let her down, and I did. I kept my arms waiting incase she fell, but she surprised me again by saying, "I'm hungry."


End file.
